A Heroic Deeed Makes a Family
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: This is my first MASH fic. It's been brewing and hopefully you'll all like it. If not I'll take it down. Summary: She saved Margaret's son. Could she also bring the two MASHers together? H/M
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first MASH fic. It's been rewing and hopefully you'll all like it. If not I'll take it down._

_Summary: She saved Margaret's son. Could she also bring the two MASHers together? H/M_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Heroic Deed Makes a Family**

**Chapter 1: Coldness of Death or Not  
**

It never occurred to me how I would die. I suppose thinking about it dying for someone I love means a lot. But then again dying because your first thought was to let someone younger live seems just as well. That was how I found myself with hypothermia and a monster of a cold; so thankfully I was not dead.

I remember it so well.

My high school was coming back from a last swim meet before the Christmas holidays. We had just come from Addison and were on our way to home to Jonesport. It was a stormy winter; not uncommon for Maine and the northeast sometimes so we were used to it. Our driver was easily heading through the ice and snow as the twelve of us swimmers and our coach sang a _100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall_. We were on the thirtieth bottle when the bus skidded to a stop just past the Epical Lake.

"What'd you stop for?" Coach Howatt asked.

"There's a bus in the Lake! Look at all the cops!" Mr. Wilson stated.

We all scrambled to the front of the bus and looked out seeing the yellow bus sticking out of the lake. We hurried out and found out the bus held a bunch of kindergarteners from the elementary school across from our school. They had been coming from a museum in Addison oddly enough.

I'd helped out in the Elementary office and as I recalled there were thirty-two kindergartners this year. A quick count showed there was only thirty-one.

"Officer! Officer where's the other one? I think there is supposed to be thirty-two," I shouted loudly toward the men around the ice. There was no answer and being as slight as I am I was able to scurry around everyone onto the ice.

"What are you doing here?" a tall red headed policeman frowned at me.

"Is there a kid in the water?" I asked.

He was about to answer me when another officer came sliding over panting and looking worried.

"Capitan sir a boy just fell through the window shield in the front we can't get him with the bus there," the man gasped.

In a flash I was running toward the bus. I had my heavy coat off before anyone knew what happed and had climbed into the back end of the bus. I heard screams but all I was thinking of was helping the boy. My father was a surgeon and an ex-Capitan. It would be criminal for me not to try to save this one life when he saved so many in Korea.

Slowly I climbed down till I reached the icy water. It was so cold the moment I hit it the water was like knives stabbing into me. I quickly became numb to it though and pulled by goggles out of my sweater putting them over my eyes. As a swimmer I was always with the goggles around me. I dived into the water and through the busted wind shield. I felt the jagged edges rip by sweater and was sure I'd cut myself. I couldn't concentrate on that though. Farther and farther I went and by God's fair grace I saw a tiny figure in the fetal position limply in the water. As fast as I could I kicked to the child and grabbed him around the waist. I turned toward the bus and saw as it sunk further in. I knew there would be no way to go back that way. The flow of the lake was already pulling me away.

I kicked to the surface as hard as I could and hit the ice. Taking my pocket knife out of my jean pocket, something I always kept that with me when I was not in school, I hacked into the ice just enough so I could bust through with my feet. Thank God I was wearing my combat boots.

I was freezing but that first bit of air was welcoming. People were screaming again evidently having seen me bust through the ice. I heaved the little kid out of the water and tried hoisted by self out. The boy was blue and I was sure I was too.

"Come on kid don't let him win!" I called breathlessly as I gently tilted his head. I began CPR praying I was not too late.

After what felt like an eternity the boy showed movement and coughed up a bunch of water. The last thing I heard before I black out was the Police Officer telling me well done.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: The italics will be when Estelle is not telling the story from her perspective._

**Chapter 2: Major and Captain Reunite**

I was warm and dry was the first thought I realized. Opening my eyes I saw myself in the sterile whiteness that could only be classified as a hospital bed.

"Oh wonderful," I sighed in annoyance.

"What do you expect you were the color of your eyes," a voice laughed.

I turned and smiled widely seeing my favorite person in the entire world. "Hi daddy," I croaked hoarsely.

"That was brave thing you did baby. You saved that little guy's life. His mom is really grateful," he smiled.

"Yeah? I wasn't really even thinking I just…did it," I shrugged.

"It was dumb but you're a hero princess," he stated standing from the hospital chair and sitting on the bed.

"Thanks daddy…how long am I stuck here?" I asked.

"Well you have a cold and were hypothermic. But I can take you home in three days," he smiled.

"Good so I didn't mess up our Christmas," I sighed.

"No," he laughed, "Hey Estie listen…the little boy and his mom want to say thank you personally. Seeing as he has a broken leg and you don't how about we go see them?" he suggested.

"Yes please," I nodded. He grinned and stood lifting me up quiet easily.

"You going to carry me or do I get a wheelchair?" I asked with an impish smile.

"I hardly get to hold you any more. Give me an early present," he frowned though his blue eyes sparkled.

I grinned and nodded. We were really a lot alike. I had his straight black hair and blue eyes and personality.

My dad and I were each other's confidants. My mother left me on his door step not long after he returned from Korea and I'm glad she never wanted me. Now I had the best dad.

He smiled his dashing smile and led me down the hall to another room where that small boy with the dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. Sitting by the bed was a pretty woman with platinum blonde hair and blue green eyes. Instantly I recognized her from dad's pictures form Korea. Sure they were in black and white but that woman's look was unmistakable.

"Pierce did you really have to carry her?" the woman sighed.

"I love to spoil my daughter. Besides that a hero deserves to be treated like a princess," my dad stated with a devilish grin. The woman rolled her eyes but stood so my dad could put me in the chair. I looked at the little boy with the oxygen tub in his nose and smiled.

"Hey little guy. Do me a favor next time and don't be so stubborn spitting out that water," I smiled. He laughed and nodded.

"I'm Dylan. Thanks for saving me," the boy stated.

"I'm Estelle and you're very welcome. I think I've seen you in the office before. Giving Mrs. Peterson a note from the teacher weren't you?" I asked.

He nodded and we started talking about his class as the parents walked outside.

* * *

_"I can't believe your daughter saved my little boy," Margaret stated._

_ "I still can't believe we have kids at the same school! Why didn't you get a hold of anyone? We haven't seen you in twelve years!" Hawkeye exclaimed. _

_"Can we not talk about that now Pierce please," Margaret sighed. _

_"All right…so where do you live in Jonesport?" Hawkeye asked._

_ "Cave St.," Margaret sighed. _

_"We live on Ledge St. that's not far at all!" Hawkeye grinned. _

_"So?" Margaret asked. _

_"Major, Estelle just risked her life to save a boy she'd met maybe once in her life and I know has never known. She's in there right now talking to him as if she's known him his whole life. You don't honestly think we can just leave it like this," Hawkeye snapped. Margaret sighed tiredly. _

_"Daddy!" a voice called. _

_"Happy face Margaret children are sharp on mood changes," Hawkeye stated as they reentered the room._

_

* * *

  
_

"What's going on princess?" dad asked entering the room.

"Dylan says he doesn't know how to ice skate. When we both get out lets take them skating please? He's a cute kid," I stated.

"Please mummy?" Dylan asked looking at this mother.

"Well Margaret what do you say?" dad asked.

I knew Margaret's look. You can't deny my dad anything with those eyes.

"All right I guess so," Margaret sighed.

"Yes!" I and Dylan shouted grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Three MASH skaters**

About a week after Dylan and I were released from Jonesport General we were set to go skating. It was December 21st and I was really excited because Erin and her family were due anytime now! We'd be taking them ice skating with us.

"Estelle!" dad called from the hall.

I dashed down the steps and squealed seeing my, for all intensive purposes, cousin standing in the foyer grinning. Through the screen door I saw dad and Uncle BJ outside getting the luggage.

"Eri!!"

"Estie!" we screamed at each other and jumped up and down excitedly hugging each other. The pretty blonde with the blue eyes and I lived on opposite sides of the country but we'd had our friendship worked out since we first met.

Dad and I spent a few weeks of the summer in California and either at Christmas or Thanksgiving Uncle BJ brought his family. This year it was Christmas.

"I heard Uncle Hawkeye tell dad you saved Major Houlihan's kid!?" Erin asked.

"Yeah…didn't know I did though till I woke up in the hospital. Erin she's still as pretty as daddy says…I think he's still sweet on her," I stated.

"Course he is. My dad says they should have married," Erin stated.

"Well we told her yesterday you guys were coming. We're going to go pick them up and go skating. You'll like Dylan he's a cute little kid. Cuter than Benny that's for sure," I smirked. She laughed as her eight year old brother Benjamin entered and dropped his suitcase.

"I hate riding in the back with her," he huffed.

"Oh Benny," I sighed shaking my head.

"Hello Estelle!" BJ smiled entering our house.

"Uncle Bee Jay!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms.

"Well at least someone understands what my name is," BJ smirked as dad entered.

"Hey don't try that. I'm still not buying it," dad frowned.

"How's school?" Aunt Peggy asked as she took her turn hugging me.

"Real good…except for the fact I jumped into a freezing lake and performed CPR on a kid I didn't know. Dad says maybe I'm going into the family business," I smiled slyly.

"Well you keep telling me you want to be a pediatric nurse," dad stated.

"True…so when can we go!?" I asked excitedly.

"Let them get settled first and then we'll go. I told Margaret we'd be at her house at one," dad stated.

* * *

At precisely one o'clock dad knocked on the nice little grey house that was Miss Houlihan's home.

"Right on time for a change Pierce?" Margaret asked opening the door and stepping onto the porch. She and her son were already ready and bundled up. She locked the front door before turning back to dad.

"Well where is everyone?" she asked.

He swept his arm put to her drive way and we three kids stood straight as a board and saluting shouted, "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"Troops are ready for your inspection Major," dad winked jumping off of the porch.

Dylan laughed following my dad and ran up to us. "They look ready Major mummy," he said playing along.

Dylan really liked my dad. Who wouldn't after all?

"Hmm," Margaret huffed as she approached. "At ease children."

In unison we took the stance. Benny, Erin, and I realized our parents were draftees that weren't into the army but we had fun listening to their stories and pretending to be in the army. Margaret eyed us with a sharp eye for a few minutes before nodded.

"Yes I believe they are satisfactory," she nodded.

"Ma'am thank you ma'am," we shouted. Then I stepped forward as the three of us had discussed in the car on the way over.

"Ma'am request permission to take control of your son ma'am to teach him to skate ma'am," I replied in a very military like tone.

"What's your name solider?" Margaret asked deciding to keep up the charade.

"Ma'am Private Pierce ma'am. But don't hold my ex-Capitan father's antics against me ma'am. I assure you I am trustworthy and will keep him safe ma'am," I replied saluting.

"Hawkeye I think these kids would make good soldiers," BJ laughed sticking his head out of the card.

"Yeah I have no idea where she gets it from," dad sighed shaking his head but laughing.

"Private Pierce I give you full permission to teach Dylan to ice skate and I trust you," Margaret smiled. I inhale sharply and smiled widely saluting again.

"Ma'am thank you ma'am," I replied.

"All right troops dismissed. Let's get Major Baby and the Major Minor to the rink," dad laughed.

"Sir yes sir!" we three saluted and got into the car.

* * *

_"So how will she teach Dylan to skate with a broken leg?" Margaret asked sitting on a bench at the indoor rink in town. _

_"Estelle is always reading Hawkeye's medical journals. Plus she is very imaginative. You should see what she did when she broke her leg two years ago," Peggy laughed._

_ "What do you mean?" Margaret asked turning to look at the blonde with the blue eyes._

_"She's really clever. She rigged this pulley system to keep her up in the shower so she would have to have Ben help her wash. You know how girls can get even with their dad," Peggy laughed._

_"Ladies," Hawkeye grinned coming off the ice and sitting down._

_ "Where's Dylan?" Margaret asked._

_ "Out there with is sister," Hawkeye stated. _

_"Sister?" Margaret asked raising an eyebrow _

_"Hey don't look at me. You son is the one that said it," Hawkeye stated pointing to the rink. _

_A little disturbed at his words Margaret turned to the rink and had to laugh. Estelle had created a plastic rubber boot for the boy's cast using a rubber tube, duct tape, and a trash bag. She was holding him tightly as they slowly skated in a circle._

_Margaret smiled watching her son and the girl. _

_

* * *

  
_

Dylan only skated an hour before working with the cast became to tiring for him. Erin and I helped him to our parents before we headed off.

"Hey Estie let's get Benny and put on a show," Erin grinned.

"You got it," I nodded.

"Benny! Benny let's fly!" Erin and I shouted.

"You got it girls," Benjamin nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_"Oh look they're performing for us," Peggy exclaimed pointing to the wink. _

_Margaret looked up from helping her son with his hot chocolate and smiled watching the three kids as they twirled, did figure eights, and other tricks to impress everyone._

_"They are the MASH Skaters!" BJ laughed. _

_"Led by Hawkeye Pierce's fifteen year old daughter. Who knew Italians could skate on ice," Peggy teased._

_ "Hey we can do a lot of things," Hawkeye frowned._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Invitation**

It was around supper time when we got back home. Dad had put on his best charm and convinced Ms. Margaret and Dylan to stay for supper. Now the two of us were in the kitchen staring at each other anxiously.

"It should be nice because the Hunnitcutts are here but not to nice she thinks you're trying something," I stated.

"Trying something?" dad asked.

"Daddy I like her…much more than the last lady you dated. Dylan likes you too…maybe you could be the guy I love and she'll love you," I explained.

He seemed to ponder this for several minutes before conceding. "You read me like a book Estelle," he sighed.

"It's a good read daddy," I smiled.

"All right how about your pesto sauce and some linguini with my brownies and salad?" dad suggested.

"Yeah," I grinned as we donned matching red aprons. They had been last year's Christmas gift from Grandpa Daniel. My said: _Cooking Daughter_ and dad's said: _Cooking Dad_. They were corny but we liked them all the same.

* * *

_"So what have you been doing with yourself Margaret?" BJ asked as they set in front of a warm fire in the Pierce living room. _

_"A little of this and that," Margaret shrugged. _

_"Well how long have you been in Jonesport?" Peg asked. _

_"Just eight months now," Margaret answered._

_"Do you work at the hospital or the clinic?" BJ asked. _

_"The hospital," Margaret stated quietly, "Though if I'd know Pierce was here I'd really thought I'd have seen him by now."_

_ "I doubt it. Hawk is an emergency surgeon at the hospital. They only call him when they're short handed. Usually he's at the clinic just a few miles down the road. He works regular office hours so he can always pick Estelle up after her after school activities," BJ stated._

_"Yes I didn't know he was divorced let alone had a fifteen year old daughter. She was born a year before Erin!" Margaret exclaimed. _

_"He's not married," Peg said sadly. _

_"He's not? But I thought…"_

_ "Estelle's mother had her just a few months after Hawkeye was drafted. He never even knew about her till the girl was left on he and his father's door step at the age of three. She came back only once and that was to sign complete control over to Hawk. He's had Estelle ever since and they are as close as any father and daughter could hope to get. He's really grown up," BJ explained. _

_Just then there was a loud scream from the kitchen followed by a deep chuckle. _

_"Well he's grown up a little," Peggy laughed as they heard Estelle shouting something about not throwing vegetables._

_

* * *

  
_

"Dinner's ready!" I chirped happily bounding into the living room. "Hope everyone likes linguini with pesto sauce."

"Estelle's Famous Pesto?" BJ asked standing.

I nodded and he gave a yelp of excitement before rushing into the kitchen.

"BJ loves Estelle's pesto sauce. She's quite the little cook." Peggy explained to Margaret as they headed toward me and the kitchen.

Benjamin and Erin were helping Dylan hobble in. Actually the little guy was getting along pretty well as it was.

Our dinner was a hit and everyone complimented by sauce. Ms. Margaret even asked for the recipe. I gave it to her of course and after we'd cleaned the kitchen we headed back into the living room.

"Poker!" I shouted pulling out a deck of cards from an old writing desk we had.

"What are we playing with this time?" BJ asked.

"Pretzel sticks," I grinned.

Dad went back into the kitchen and came back with a bag full of pretzel sticks. It didn't take long before we all had cards and sticks and were having fun telling stories and playing around.

"I don't know what I should take," Dylan pouted.

It was the last game of the night and dad had practically cleaned out the rest of us.

I leaned over to look at his cards and tapped his nose laughing. "Dyl you need one card," I smiled.

"One to Dylan," dad nodded sliding the card over.

I helped the little kid put the card with the others and laugh, "Oh man I fold that's a great hand!"

Three minutes later everyone else had folded but dad.

"I think it's a bluff," he said eyeing Dylan and I.

"Put your pretzel sticks where your mouth is buster," Dylan stated glaring at my dad. I gave my dad my patent smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Well old man?" I asked.

Dad turned to Margaret and then back to us before smirking and throwing all his stick into the pot.

"I'm in," he smirked. Dylan looked at me and we smirked as we pushed all his pretzel sticks in too.

The smirk quickly wiped off dad's face as he laid down his cards.

"Two pair jacks and tens," he stated.

"Straight flush!" I laughed as Dylan laid down the cards.

"Agh!" dad groaned as his head hit the table. I happily helped Dylan gather his reward as the clock on the mantle chimed nine.

"Oh no I have to get Dylan home. It's way past his bedtime," Margaret exclaimed.

"Ah mum can't I stay?" Dylan whined.

"Oh please do. He can stay in the guest room…you both can. Daddy can make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning please," I smiled my best smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie but no we have things to do in the morning," Margaret sighed.

"Well…at least come for Christmas Dinner then please? Grandpa will be here…and some other MASHers… and daddy and I make an awesome turkey dinner. Please? Please Miss Margaret you'll really like it?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah Margaret everyone deserves to see you again," BJ nodded.

"They have a point," dad stated looking at her with sincere blue eyes.

I saw the internal conflict raging in her eyes and I felt sure the answer would be in the affirmative.

"I don't suppose I can hide anymore. All right yes," Margaret sighed.

I grinned brightly and ran up to her and hugged her.

"She likes you," Peg laughed. Margaret hugged me awkwardly.

That night after dad had tucked me in I made myself a vow that by next Christmas Dylan and I would be a real brother and sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Christmas Dinner**

_Margaret was nervous beyond belief. The twelve years since the war she'd bounced around everywhere you could think of. She'd married another Lieutenant Colonel about seven years ago. He had been wonderful at first but then he became abusive. She left him and divorced just months after she'd found out she was pregnant with Dylan._

_Dylan was her life now and she did what she could to give him the best. She'd resigned her commission during the summer because she wanted her son to stay at one school and have a sense of stability. She wasn't sure why she chose Maine. Maybe subconsciously she was heading toward the one man she trusted…then again if she trusted him so much why was she so reluctant to tell her story?_

"_Wow look at all the cars mummy!" Dylan exclaimed looking through the window. _

_Margaret had to agree. Approaching the pleasant two story white home with the green shudders she did see a fair bit of cars._

_They were all rented of course because they all had Maine license plates. But she knew the blue station wagon in the drive way was the Hunnicutts. So that left six other cars considering Pierce's was in his garage._

_Margaret started to get really nervous about this meeting as she parked her car on the side of the street. She gathered the few gifts she had brought and the green bean casserole before helping Dylan out of the car and up the front steps. _

_They rang the door bell and the door was opened by none other than former Corporal Radar O'Riley. Certainly he looked older and a tad taller but he still had that child like quality to him._

_ "Major Houlihan ma'am so good to see you," Radar nodded letting the woman and boy in. _

_"We were hoping you'd come. Estelle won't stop talking about you…and he must be Dylan?" Radar asked shutting the door against the cold and hanging their coats and hats._

_ "Yes. Dylan this is an old friend from MASH this is Radar," Margaret smiled. _

"_Hello Mr. Radar sir…can you still do Radar stuff?" Dylan asked._

_ "Sometimes," Radar chuckled. _

_"Come one and meet everyone else. They're dying to see you," Radar grinned. _

_Margaret took a calming breath as she followed them into the large sitting room with her son. There she was reintroduced to Charles Winchester, Sherman Potter, Father Mulcahey, and Maxwell Klinger. She also met their families._

_

* * *

  
_

"The Major's here!" Uncle Radar exclaimed running into our kitchen.

"Well don't scare her off Radar," dad winked as he cut tomatoes.

"Right," Uncle Radar nodded and ran out of the kitchen again.

"God love him he is a sweet thing," Mrs. Potter laughed. I usually called her Granny Millie. Actually apart from the Potters everyone I called Aunt or Uncle and their kids my cousins.

"You best get out there son before she does get turned off," Grandpa Daniel laughed.

"Here dad you go charm her and bring the crowd these," dad stated handing grandpa a platter of crackers and cream cheese. Grandpa laughed and nodded walking out.

"There you are sissy!" Dylan stated hobbling into the kitchen.

"Sissy?" Granny Millie questioned.

"He told me I had to be his sister because only a sister would help him skate with a broken leg," I shrugged.

"That's very darling. And you really are such a sweet heart. Why don't you go say hello to everyone yourself? After all the food is almost done?" Granny stated.

"Well if you insist…but don't let daddy cut off his fingers," I stated taking off my apron.

"I won't," she laughed.

I picked up Dylan, because that was just easier, and headed into the living room. "Merry Christmas MASH lackeys!" I shouted happily.

"Merry Christmas Baby Hawkeye," several shouted back at me.

"Uncle Max did you make me a dress for Christmas?" I asked sweetly causing the adults to chuckle.

"You'll have to wait won't you," Max laughed.

I sighed dramatically and set on a cushion on the floor with Dylan by me. Erin sat next to me. At fifteen and fourteen we were the eldest of all the kids. Everyone else was ten to two; the two year old being Uncle Max's daughter Kimberly.

* * *

_"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Mildred asked. _

_"Hmmm what?" Hawkeye asked turning toward the old woman. _

_"Hawkeye, Sherman always wrote about you two fighting over silly things. I can read between the lines. You're in love with her…and I believe Estelle is too," Mildred stood putting her hand on his arm. _

_"She'd never fill the same," Hawkeye sighed, "Besides…something's happened to her. She doesn't even trust the rest of us."_

_ "She'd trust you I'm sure. Just show her you've changed for the better," Mildred said quietly. Hawkeye smiled at the woman as Sherman Potter entered._

_"I knew it! You two are seeing each other behind my back," Potter teased. _

_"That's right dear I'm a sucker for a doctor," Mildred laughed kissing her husband sweetly on the lips. _

_"How's dinner we're starved?" Potter asked._

_ "Finished now. Get everyone into the dining room and we'll eat!" Hawkeye grinned. _

_

* * *

  
_

"I tell you Pierce that was some of the best food I've tasted. Much better than the slop at MASH," Grandpa Potter laughed.

"I love daddy's cooking," I chirped and got up from my seat to plant myself neatly on his lap.

"Aw sweet. What do you want?" dad asked eyeing me. I heard some of the others laugh. I smiled innocently and pulled his ear closer.

"If Miss Margaret gets under the mistletoe give her a good kiss…like at MASH," I whispered so only he could hear. When I pulled back he was blinking at me.

"Please. Make it my Christmas present," I pouted cutely. I knew he could never resist the pout.

"We'll see what happens," he winked.

"I love you daddy," I beamed and kissed his clean shaved cheek.

"We'll see about that later little Bella," he stated. Everyone laughed and Dylan declared he was full which meant it was now time for presents. The rest of us kids agreed and hurried into the living room although I stayed to help.

"It's amazing how you go from kid to adult in the blink of an eye," Aunt Peg stated as we were washing and drying the dishes.

"Well sometimes daddy needs a big person to talk to when you or Uncle BJ isn't around. He told me he can't talk to the women he dates cause they just don't get it," I shrugged.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

All the gifts had been given and thank yous given. Now we were watching the fire. Well actually I was watching the snow outside and frowning.

"Uncle Radar turn on the radio please. I want to hear the radio," I requested.

"What are you thinking Estie?" Benjamin asked.

"I'm think you're all stuck here for the night," I replied turning from the window as the weather report was just blaring over the radio.

"What had once turned into scatter snow showers is now a full on snow storm brewing. By nine o'clock tonight Jonesport Maine will be completely closed off and snowed in. The plows will be out in the morning to clear the streets but tonight we ask everyone stay just where they are thank you," the reported stated and Uncle Radar turned the radio off as the music came on.

"Oh no," Aunt Polly, Radar's wife, stated.

"Well kids looks like we're having sleep over. I hope some of you don't mind doubling up," dad replied. Most everyone shook their heads and Miss Margaret looked pale.

"I'll fix the rooms up. Oh Dad, Miss Margaret and Dylan can have my room and I'll put a cot in yours," I replied quickly dashing off to get all the rooms ready.

* * *

_"I can't take her room," Margaret sighed. _

_"If she's offering you better," Mildred stated as she and some of the other ladies got up to help. Hawkeye also left to ready the guest rooms. _

_"Why is she offering it anyway?" Margaret frowned._

_"It's the only bedroom with a door lock," Charles smirked._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mistletoe Kisses**

_"What do you mean it's the only bedroom door with a lock?" Margaret asked._

_ "He won't put a lock on the bedroom doors because about five years ago Hayley got herself locked in and had a terrible panic attack. It scared Hawkeye so bad he took all the locks off the bedroom doors accept Estelle's. But even Estelle's is put up high enough so no one under four feet can reach it," BJ explained._

_"Whose Hayley?" Margaret asked. _

_"Hayley is my niece," Hawkeye answered reentering the room, "And she's always getting hurt."_

_ "She does give us all a good scare," Daniel admitted, "But she can't really help. She has Down syndrome you see and doesn't understand things very well." _

_"Oh," Margaret stated quietly._

_ The room was eerily quiet till the ladies came back down stairs followed by Estelle wearing long john type pajamas with little reindeers all over them._

* * *

"Daddy…." I called in my cute pouty voice.

Dad turned from his chair around to look at me and eyed me shrewdly. Grandpa Daniel was grinning madly knowing where this was going and several of the old MASHers were laughing. Miss Margaret looked amused but confused.

"As you know I am an exceptionally good daughter all year and can keep my temper in check with almost everyone I meet," I began the same speech I've recited since I was eight, "As I am such a well behaved child and you love me so that you try to take on the roles of mother and father when you can…is it at all possible for you to braid my lovely long back Italian hair?" I asked.

"For being well behaved she certainly is spoiled," Grandpa Daniel laughed, "Every year she asks her father to do certain things for her at Christmas. But I suppose it's better than asking for toys."

Dad rolled his eyes at me or grandpa I'm still not sure and beckoned me to sit in between his legs.

I saw Honoria scowling as dad brushed and braided my hair like a pro. Her parents never did it for her. Honoria Winchester was as spoiled as I was but her parents had a nanny to watch her most of the time and was spoiled with money while I was spoiled with affection. Honoria; named after her aunt, has always been a good friend though. She's the only ten year-old and she's ten going on forty so Erin and I are usually the ones she hangs with at these get togethers.

Are Trio is staunchly against the Burns girls and we always pull some kind of prank on them when ever Dr. Burns and his family decide to show; thankfully it isn't often.

"So you do your daughter's hair often Pierce?" Miss Margaret asked barely suppressing her amusement.

"On occasion. La scimmietta ama trecce," he stated wrapping the first braid in elastic. (The little monkey loves braids)

"Papa fate relaize solo tre persone che qui parlano di questo diritto lingua?" I asked. (Papa you do relaize only three people here speak this language right?)

"Si è per questo che è divertente da confonderli," he laughed as did Grandpa Daniel. (Yes that is why it is fun to confuse them.)

Everyone just shook their heads at us.

"Quindi, in italiano le chiedo come ha preso il nome Labbra Calde," I smirked looking up at him. (So in Italian ask her how she got the name Hot Lips)

Dad laughed as he tied off my other braid and looked over at the couch at Miss Margaret.

"Margaret come è stato davvero hai il nome labbra calde?" dad asked. (Margaret how was it really you got the name hot lips?)

Grandpa Daniel laughed in a way that really had everyone laughing though they had no idea what had been said.

"What?" Miss Margaret frowned.

"Nothing of consequence. All right troops bed time!" I stated standing and messing up dad's hair slightly. They all started whining but I gave them a well placed glare and stomped my foot pointing to the stairs. One by one they said good night to their parents and trumped up stairs. Dylan and I were last. We each kissed Grandpa Daniel's cheek good night as well as Miss Margaret's.

"Night daddy." "Night Mr. Hawkeye," Dylan and I stated as I picked the little boy up and headed up the stairs.

* * *

_Once all the children were upstairs and they had heard the doors shut the parents turned to Hawkeye. All were grinning but Margaret. _

_"I really don't know how you raised a girl like that Pierce," Charles shook his head._

_ "You know just then she reminded me of the Major at the MASH," Max stated. Margaret turned a well place glare at the man before sipping her drink._

_"Well uh…actually she tries to be like Margaret…well Major Houlihan anyway," Daniel stated. _

_"What?" Margaret blinked._

_ "When Estelle first came to Hawkeye she looked the worse for wear and was afraid of any and everything. Then one day Hawk came downstairs and she was staring oddly at this picture on the mantle. A picture of all you guys at the 4077__th__. My son took the picture down and started telling her some stories and slowly she bonded and now Estelle and Hawkeye are just about inseparable," Daniel explained._

_ "She loved stories about you the most," Hawkeye added softly looking caringly at Margaret, "She once told me you were the prettiest nurse. I think I have to agree."_

_Silenced engulfed the room and quietly all the adults left to the guest rooms; the house was actually rather large. Much bigger than a man and his daughter needed but they loved it. Soon only Margaret and Hawkeye were left. _

_"Margaret…seeing as it is the season I'm going to admit something to you everyone else seems to know and I've been to stubborn to admit. I don't expect anything from this but I feel the need to be honest with you and hope that you will still be willing to be friends after…"_

_ "Pierce shut up and tell me," Margaret stated stopping his ramblings._

_"I care very deeply for you Margaret. I have for some time and I'm grateful that my daughter risked her life for your son not only to save him…but to hopefully bring us closer again," Hawkeye stated as his wonderful blue eyes looked deep into Margaret's troubled soul. _

_"I…Hawkeye…I just got out of a bad marriage and I…" _

_"No Margaret you don't have to explain," he smiled and stood helping her up, "Friends is fine with me."_

_ He led her upstairs to a yellow painted door and opened it slowly to reveal his daughter's clean and perfect room. Dylan was already curled up in a sleeping bag holding one of Estelle's bears. _

_"Sleep well Margaret," Hawkeye smiled and looked up._

_Margaret looked up as well and found they were under mistletoe. Slowly their heads came closer and closer till the met in a sweet tender kiss that was over way before it could even start. When they came apart Hawkeye kissed her hand and entered the green door exactly across from her._

_Margaret entered the room with her son a little dazed and fell asleep not even bothering to lock the door._

_Hawkeye got into bed and slept with a smile on his face dreaming of a blonde he could hold close._

_ Estelle was in a sleeping bag underneath him with the same smile only she was dreaming of a blonde sitting by her dad and both were cheering her on as she won summer swim meets._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Blizzard Talks**

"It's freezing in here!" Erin whined as she came down the stairs with Honoria. Both were in their pajamas with hooded sweatshirts over them.

"I know. The blizzard hit and the power is out. The battery radio said they can't even get the snow plows out. You guys are stuck here for a few days," I explained pushing some logs into the fire place.

"Miss Houlihan won't like that," Honoria stated taking an afghan off the back of a chair and wrapping it around her as she and Erin both sat on either side of me.

"From what we know about her…I'd say she'll try to make it home," Erin stated as I struck a match and lit the fire.

"Oh definitely. I'm sure dad and Uncle BJ will be heading off soon to the store for more food as well," I stated stoking the fire till it was nice and warm.

"You going?" Erin asked.

"I think not! My little self is staying inside!" I stated as we heard others slowly making their way down stairs.

"Coffee in the kitchen for anyone wanting it!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I heard a mumbled thanks that sounded like Colonel Potter.

* * *

_"Where is everyone?" Margaret asked entering the kitchen. She found Mildred, Pattie, Soon Lee, and Hillary drinking coffee and sitting around the table. _

_"Well all the kids are locked up in Estelle's room listening to her record player and playing checkers I think," Pattie O'Riley answered._

_"Some of the men are having a brandy in Pierce's study. But Pierce, Sherman, and BJ left to fight their way to the store and our hotel. Sorry Margaret but we're all sort of stuck here. The plows can't get through much less most of the cars and it seems the snow is still falling," Peg explained._

_Margaret blinked and looked rather pale. _

_"Oh you no worry Margaret. Hawkeye look out for you," Soon Lee replied in her choppy English. She was slowly getting better at it though. _

_

* * *

  
_

"The troops request some hot chocolate and pretzels," I sang entering the kitchen with Erin.

"All right you little star," Aunt Peg laughed standing and walking over to the stove.

"Miss Margaret what's wrong?" I asked frowning and coming around to the woman.

"She just heard we're all stuck here," Granny Mildred stated.

"Oh you aren't Miss Margaret. When daddy gets back he's going to help you and Dylan get back home," I stated, "He knows you don't want to stay that long."

"Here are your refreshments girls," Aunt Peg stated. We both took the trays and nodded leaving the room.

Of course we stayed close listening in.

"He's going to take us back?" Miss Margaret said more to herself we could tell.

"Margaret we realize something happened in you past you want to forget and you feel…well unable to deal with all of us," Peg stated rubbing Miss Margaret's arm affectionately.

"I'm sorry it's just…well I…"

"You don't have to explain anything," Granny Millie replied, "You just worry about that adorable little guy. He adores you so much we can tell."

"Thank you." Miss Margaret said quietly.

"Come on we need a meeting," I stated as we hurried up the stairs as fast as we could without dropping the drinks and snacks.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"All right then…so how do we get Uncle Hawk and Miss Margaret together?" Benjamin asked us all half an hour later.

"Wait…you guys agree?" I blinked.

"I want a daddy like yours," Dylan stated from his seat by me as he laid his head on my arm.

"And you've said he's a great little kid. Come on you know you want a mom," Erin replied.

"You're fifteen Estie you need someone to tell your troubles with besides Uncle Pierce. I mean you are a girl after all…at least genetics say so," Honoria replied.

I scowled at her but had to admit she was right. A girl could only do with so much male influence after all.

"Okay…well we can't do much now. After New Year's we shall call and correspond and throw Operation…Korea Back into motion!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! The others cheered as we heard by dad shouting for us to come down stairs.

"Right well I suppose dad's going to get Miss Margaret home fast," I sighed and then had an idea.

I got on my winter items and helped Dylan into his before getting the kid on my back and heading down the stairs.

"Dad I want to help Dyl get to his house. It's still snowing pretty bad and you can't be expected to carry him all the way. What if Miss Margaret falls," I replied.

"Good thinking munchkin. You ready Major Baby?" Dad asked holding out Miss Margaret's jacket. She nodded and slipped into her jacket as we left the home.

We walked for what felt like hours in the snow; we couldn't take the cars because of all the snow.

Half way to the house I saw through the snow Miss Margaret fall and dad picked her up nodding at us to continue. We got to Miss Margaret's home at about three that afternoon.

"Thank you for the lift Pierce," Miss Margaret flushed as I set Dylan on the ground inside the thankfully warm home.

"Don't mention it. Though if the snow lets up I'd like you to come back for New Year's," dad smiled.

"I'll think about it," Miss Margaret nodded.

"Great," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"See ya squirt," I winked at Dylan.

"Okay munchkin," Dylan laughed.

"You've influenced him already?" Dad sighed and helped me climb up his back.

"Well I try," I laughed and smiled at Miss Margaret, "Bye. Thank you for coming."

"We enjoyed it," Miss Margaret smiled at me as me and dad left.

"What would you say if I tried to date Miss Margaret?" Dad asked as he was walking back to our home. We were pretty used to the cold.

"I'd say I'll baby-sit," I replied.

"All right but let's try and earn her trust first," Dad replied.

"You've grown up daddy. She'll love you for sure," I said confidently as we trudged on.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Unlucky Me**_

I'm not sure what I and daddy did in a past life to deserve this punishment but it must have been terrible. Here I am forced to endure the awful singing of the Burns daughters as they maliciously murder the _Tennessee Waltz_. Even my splendid concert playing isn't helping them!

I look over my shoulder and I can even see the other adults looking for anyway to get a way.

As one may have guessed the weather cleared and everyone was able to go back to their hotels and inns. They came back for our New Year's Party and unhappily for us the Burns and his daughters came. He divorced his wife six years ago and only gets a few days of the year with the girls.

I hate his daughters. The pastor tells us it is wrong to hate but I can't help it! I honestly can't stand them! Nor can I stand the father!!

I finished playing the song and here light applause. I know it is for my playing but the girls think it is for them; especially with their father standing up there and giddily jumping up and down. How embarrassing!

"Thank you, thank you all," Elisa smirked. She was the eldest at 19 and went to school at Indiana University.

Then there were 16 year old Francine and 14 year old Melinda.

"Yes we did our best what with the terribly off pitch playing," Melinda sneered.

I bit the inside of my mouth trying my best not to be a Pierce at the moment. I could tell daddy and grandpa were doing the same.

"Well then who should entertain us now?" Father Mulchay asked clapping to get our attention. Benny was going to answer when the door bell rang.

"I got it!" Daddy called and sprinted out of the room so fast you thought he was on fire.

* * *

_Hawkeye open the door and blinked in surprise at seeing Margaret and Dylan there. He stepped onto the porch and quietly shut the door._

_ "Pierce what are you doing its still freezing you know," Margaret replied. _

_"I know…I just…look Margaret I'll be honest I didn't think you'd show up," Hawkeye replied. _

_"I know," Margaret sighed, "And wasn't going to but Dylan begged me to come." _

_"Hiya Hawk!" Dylan smiled._

_ "Hey there sport," Hawkeye said ruffling his hair. _

_ "So can we come in?" Margaret asked._

_ "Well yes…but I warn you…Burns and his daughters are here," Hawkeye stated. _

_"What!?" Margaret blinked. _

_"They came early this morning. So if you want to go back I understand," Hawkeye stated. _

_ "No, no um is his wife in there?" Margaret asked biting her lip. _

_"No they divorced six years ago," Hawkeye answered._

_ "Damn," Margaret cursed._

_ "Look…I'll…hey we'll play a couple and you stick with me okay," Hawkeye grinned, "I'll get the company of a lovely woman and we both get to see Frank have a heart attack."_

_ "Well……oh all right what harm could it do to the rest of us right?" Margaret smiled._

_ "Great! This way milady…sport," Hawkeye stated reopening the door._

_

* * *

  
_

"Sissy!!!" Dylan shouted hobbling over to my piano and grinning.

"Hey buddy how's tricks?" I asked kissing his head and pulling him onto the bench with me.

"Good," Dylan smiled.

"Hey Estie teach Dyl some music. Play us something even old Uncle _Charles_ will like," Benny grinned emphasizing a silly accent on Uncle Charles' name like dad and Uncle BJ do.

"Oh all right then," I sighed and turned my back to everyone; Dylan following my lead.

"What do I do?" he whispered.

"You hit this key," I pointed to the right one, "just hit that every time I look at you okay?" Dylan nodded as I began playing.

I played a silly little something with Dylan joining in and everyone seemed to like it. Well the Burns' don't count.

"Who is that child?" Frank asked Mildred as they listened to Estelle.

"Oh that's Margaret's son. Cute as the Dickens' isn't he?" Mildred smiled.

Frank sputtered causing a few to turn their heads and look at him. Frank simply glared and stood heading into the hallway.

* * *

_Frank blinked as he saw Margaret leaning up against a wall and Hawkeye giving her that same evil glint he had in Korea before he took advantage of a woman. _

_"And just what do you think you're doing to the Major; Pierce," Frank snapped crossing his arms._

_ "I was trying to sweet talk my girlfriend," Hawkeye replied._

_ "G-g-girlfriend?" Frank sputtered. _

_"Yes Frank we've been dating a few weeks now," Margaret replied. _

_"But…but you have a son…you…you're married aren't you?" Frank blinked. _

_"Divorced…excuse us. Come on Hawk," Margaret smiled pulling Hawkeye with her into the living room._

_ Frank heard greetings from the others and headed to the kitchen. _

_

* * *

  
_

What true and grand luck! Miss Margaret and daddy are pretending to be a couple and are so good I can't think it won't become real!

"Hey sissy…let's get mommy to sing and we'll play!" Dylan shouted from across the room.

I had been putting a puzzle together with Erin and Honoria. He had been playing trucks with some of the other little ones. They'd been at the party for about two hours now.

The others laughed lightly causing Miss Margaret to blush.

"What do you say little mama?" daddy asked.

"Well its short notice. I haven't prepared anything," Margaret stated.

"Do you know _My Blue Heaven_?" I asked.

"She does she does!" Dylan shouted.

"I haven't heard you sing that Margaret since Korea," Grandpa Potter grinned.

"Well…okay," Margaret stood as everyone clapped.

Dylan stood with Benny's help and came over to my piano.

"What do I press sissy?" he asked.

"We're going bigger this time. You press first this one and then the second one. You do that each time I look at you okay buddy?" I asked pointing to the two keys.

"Yes ma'am," Dylan nodded.

"I love this little guy!" I stated causing everyone to laugh.

The others laughed at us.

"Ready when you are Maggie," I smirked.

Margaret nodded to us winking at me as I start.

* * *

_Hawkeye listened and watched the three with a strange smile on his lips. A look BJ and Sherman knew all to well. Hawkeye was in love with Margaret and was fantasizing about the four of them together. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Colonel Howitzer**_

Life moves fast I realize. Before we knew it winter was over and April was here. Springtime!

I was right about dad! He and Margaret got closer and closer. They stayed a couple and have been dating since January. I adore it! Dylan adores it!

I've stopped calling her Miss Margaret and now I just call her Maggie.

Dylan goes beyond that though. When we're out somewhere he sticks with Hawkeye but in each others homes he says daddy. We stopped trying to correct him and just accept it.

"Estelle!!" daddy shouts from his room.

"Coming!" I call and run in to see him packing.

"Daddy where are you going?" I ask.

"I've got a week long conference in Boston. Remember I told you about it. You're staying with Margaret," dad stated.

"Oh right…oh no I got to pack!" I gasp and dash back to my room.

* * *

About thirty minutes later I was walking with dad to Maggie's house. He'd called a cab to meet him there. We stopped just at the house seeing a car with Virginia license plates on the curb.

"Uh-oh…maybe I should go to Mary Jane's?" I stated.

"You may have to…let's see first sweetie," dad stated as we walked up the front porch steps and knocked.

A woman we didn't recognize answered the door. She was slim and I guess about 5'6. She had dark blonde hair and blue green eyes.

"Hello," she smiled at us.

"Hello," dad greeted, "Is Margaret home?"

"She is just a second," the lady nodded and turned from the door shouting up the stairs for Maggie.

She came down quickly and smiled seeing us.

"Hey you two. I guess you just met my mom," Margaret smiled.

"Oh hello then Mrs. Houlihan," I greeted extending my hand to the lady.

"Call me Ms. Elizabeth dear," the woman smiled and gave me a hug instead. She gave dad a hug too.

"Mom this is Benjamin Pierce and his daughter Estelle. Estelle is going to stay over while Ben goes on a business trip," Margaret explained.

"Oh wonderful," Ms. Elizabeth smiled.

"I suppose Howitzer is in there as well," dad asked looking nervous.

"He is," Ms. Elizabeth nodded, "would you like to meet him."

"Oh yes daddy lets," I grinned.

"This child is sweet!" Ms. Elizabeth exclaimed taking my hand and pulling me inside.

"Well I better get it over with," I heard dad say as Maggie pulled him in and they shut the door.

I entered Maggie's living room and saw Dylan sitting on the lap of a tall man with grey hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Al! Al this is…"

"Sissy!!!!" Dylan shouted jumping off of the old Colonel's lap and running to me. He was fast now he no longer had a cast and crutches.

"Hey buddy," I laughed catching him in a hug.

"Oh sissy you got to meet grandpa. He's great!" Dylan stated wriggling out of my arms. He took my hand and pulled me over to the man.

"Papa Al this is my sissy. Sissy this is Papa Al," Dylan stated proudly.

"Hello," the Colonel nodded.

"Colonel sir the pleasure is mine," I saluted and stood straight.

"She wants you to inspect her Papa. She's a solider," Dylan laughed.

Howitzer chuckled and looked at me a minute before nodding.

"At ease solider you pass," the Colonel nodded.

"Thank you sir," I smiled.

"Now Margaret what's this sissy business?" the Colonel asked as dad and Maggie came in the room. I saw the Colonel's face drop when he saw daddy. I remember he and daddy didn't get along in the war.

"I really don't know dad. Dylan calls her sissy is all I can say," Margaret shrugged, "You remember Hawkeye of course…Estelle is his daughter."

"I see," Colonel Howitzer stated and turned his attention to me.

"So you play army with my grandson then?" the Colonel asked.

"Um actually sir he plays with me. Old man Cruthers…he's an ex two star General from World War II you see. Well sir he built this big miniature like town for kids on his property and a group of us kids go during the summer for "army training," I explain putting air quotes around the words, "It's a two week long camp that is sort of like training camp. We get ranks and everything like we're soldiers and even have teams for small ways. Then when we're old enough he gives us a reference for joining up in the real army if we want."

"Sissy is a Private First Class…but she said that if Mr. Cruthers likes her achievements this year she might get bumped up to even a Lieutenant!" Dylan said excitedly.

"Really? So he uses good grades as promotions for this little camp?" The Colonel asked me.

"Yes sir. He's a really swell guy in all and I've learned a lot from him. I've been going to the Army Bunks; that's what it's called sir, since I was five. I help Mr. Cruthers clean up the camp and get it ready for everyone now too," I replied.

"Sounds like good place." he replied.

"It's great sir…I'm hoping to take Dylan here this year if Miss Maggie says it's okay," I explained, "I'm still trying to sell her."

The Colonel laughed and stood coming up to daddy.

"You and untrained un military doctor raised her?" he asked.

"Yes sir," daddy nodded looking at the man oddly.

"Well done," the Colonel stated holding his hand out.

Daddy shook it as a car horn honking outside let us know his cab was here.

"By daddy," I waved and blew a kiss.

"Later munchkin and be that sweet princess I brag about," dad called as he nodded to us all and left.

Dylan and I ran to the nearest window and watched him leave in the cab.

"Dad's gone!" I shouted.

"Time to play," Dylan stated taking my hand, "Come on sissy I've got loads of trucks!"

"All right!" I grinned and let him pull me down the hall to his room.

* * *

_"Margaret she's adorable. Her mother must be a beauty," Elizabeth stated._

_ "She doesn't have one," Margaret replied, "her mother left her when she was three." _

_"Oh how awful," Elizabeth stated. _

_"So all she's had is a male influence?" Howitzer asked. _

_"I guess…well she has an aunt," Margaret stated, "but they live in Ohio."_

_ "She seems quiet nice," Elizabeth replied. _

_"I think she is," Margaret smiled, "and she loves playing with Dylan." _

_"And she's the one that saved him correct?" Howitzer asked._

_ "Yes. She didn't even know him and she dove in that icy water. The police said they'd never seen anything like it."_

_ Just then there was a knock at the door._

_ "I got it," Margaret replied and left the living room. She opened the door and found a handsome boy of fifteen with dark brown short hair and green eyes smiling at her._

_ "Um hello ma'am. My name is Brad Killingworth and I was wondering if Estelle was here," the boy stated._

_ "She is please come in …Brad," Margaret smiled letting the boy in the house. _

_"Estelle!" Margaret called up the stairs._

_

* * *

  
_

I came down the stairs with Dylan and squealed seeing Brad in the hall.

"Braddy!!"

"Estie!!" He laughed catching be as I jumped in his arms.

"The boys are getting together at the park and we wanted to know if you were up for some football?" Brad laughed kissing my cheek.

"Oh Maggie can I? Oh can we take Dylan?" I asked Margaret and then Brad.

Brad looked over a Dylan who smiled at him.

"Sure enough," Brad grinned, "We could always use another cheering member."

"Please Maggie?" I asked turning back to her, "We'll be back for dinner."

"Well…okay," Margaret grinned.

"Yes!" Dylan and I cheered as we both kissed her and left with Brad.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay two chapters today for you! Let's take a peak at the kids Estelle Pierce hangs with!_

_**Chapter 10: Football**_

"Hello boys!" I shouted as we came into the large empty ground part of the park where we kids usually play football or some other ball game.

"Hello Munchkin Star!" the boys shouted at me.

"You playing this time?" Freddy Haynes asked.

"Like my girl would do anything else," Brad laughed kissing my cheek.

"I'll be right over just let me get Dylan with the girls okay?" I grinned.

The boys nodded and started picking teams as I took Dylan over to a group of giggling girls sitting on a picnic table.

"Dylan these are the guys girlfriends. You'll stay with them and cheer my team on right?" I grinned.

Dylan nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I ran off.

* * *

_"You're a cute kid," a girl with brunette hair in pigtail braids and blue eyes grinned. _

_"Thank you. I'm Estelle's brother!" Dylan said proudly sitting by the pretty girl. _

_Really all the ten or so girls at the picnic table were pretty. _

_"Oh yeah she told us about you," a girl with beach blonde hair and hazel eyes nodded, "I'm Holly."_

_ "I'm Dolly," the brunette stated. _

_"We go to school with Estelle. We're cheerleaders," a strawberry blonde with brown eyes replied over Dylan's shoulder, "and I'm Abigale." _

_"You see we're the cheerleaders and as cheerleaders we date the jocks. Those boys out there," Holly explained pointing to the boys in the game. _

_"Estelle is a girl jock. A girl jock is supposed to date the rocker guys. At least at our school that's the social chain. But Estelle is dating Brad; a jock," Abigale continued._

_ "Oh," Dylan stated looking very confused. _

_"Don't worry kid you'll get it when you're our age," Dolly laughed. _

_"Oh look …GO ESTELLE!" all the girls shouted together jumping around. _

_Dylan watched as the girl he believed was his sister grabbed the ball from a boy in a blue shirt and ran as fast as she could. She was almost to the rough goal line that had been made when a large boy that was about 6'0 and probably 200 something pounds flattened her to the ground._

_"Uh-oh," Dolly gasped._

_ "TOBY! Toby why'd you do that!?" a girl with auburn hair and green eyes shouted, "Mom's gonna kill you if you hurt the Doctor's daughter again!"_

_ "That's Toby's little sister Ashley. Toby accidentally broke Estelle's leg two years ago," Dolly explained._

_ Dylan watched hoping his sister was okay._

* * *

I felt like a pancake. Why was it every time I got with in twenty feet of Toby Johnson I got flattened?

I felt him roughly pushed off by the other guys and felt myself gently rolled over by Brad. I knew it was Brad because he used cologne I loved that smelled spicy with just the right hint of musk.

"Estelle. Estelle baby are you all right?" I hear Brad call worriedly.

"That depends," I groaned as my eyes open and I focus on Brad, "How far did I get?"

"We got about a yard till a touchdown," Brad laughed.

"I'm okay then," I replied holding my hands up.

He helped me stand and brushed me off before kissing my head.

"All right boys she's good. Where were we?" Brad asked taking the ball from me.

The guys cheered and we started playing again.

* * *

_"I swear Estelle is made of iron," Holly sighed laughing. _

_"Made of iron?" Dylan asked. _

_"She's really tough is what Holly means kid. No worries it takes a few hits by Toby to get Estelle out of the game," Dolly winked as the girls and Dylan watched the rest of the game._

* * *

"Huzzah! 16 to 10 a great win!" I shout as me, Dylan, and Brad walk back home.

The sun was starting to set. Brad and I were sort of grass stained and dirty but it felt good because it was the dirt of a win!

"It was awesome!" Dylan shouted. He kept a few paces ahead of us jumping around excitedly.

"You'll have to watch a game of ours at school some time Dyl. Get your sister here to bring you," Brad winked.

"Yeah! Can we Sissy?" Dylan asked.

"We'll see Dyl," I winked.

We made to Miss Margaret's house and we entered raking are shoes on the mat bfore coming in the door.

"Mommy! Granny! Papa Al! We're back! Sissy and Brad won!" Dylan shouted running down the hall into the living room where the adults were. He ran up to his grandfather and hopped on his lap.

"They won eh?" Howitzer asked.

"Yeah it was great! Brad and Estelle both got tackled by this big giant named Toby! They're dirty now," Dylan stated.

"It's the dirt of a win though as I like to say," I replied as Brad and I stood in the door way.

We stay on the floor outside of the room. We didn't want to mess up the nice cream carpet in the living room.

"You two are quite the sight," Ms. Elizabeth laughed turning and looking at us.

"She's still cute though," Brad grinned wrapping an arm around my waist. I giggled blushing.

"Estelle we'll eat as soon as you get cleaned up. Brad if you like you can stay," Margaret replied.

"No that's fine," Brad shook his head, "Doctor Pierce's rules are very clear. No dinner after park outings only during studying. I'm not sure why but I for one do not want him mad at me even if he is gone."

"That's why you're awesome," I sighed smiling at him. He grinned and kissed my cheek as he left the house.

"That's some boyfriend you have," Margaret grinned.

"Yep…daddy likes him too," I replied running upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later I was cleaned up and changed sitting in the kitchen eating dinner with the Houlihans.

"This is great Maggie," I smiled.

"Thank you Estelle," Margaret smiled.

"So Estelle tell us something about yourself," Ms. Elizabeth replied.

"Well…I don't keep very many secrets. Ask me anything," I stated.

"All right…let's see…how are you at school?" she asked.

"I get As and I'm in a lot of extracurricular activities," I answered.

"Such as?" she asked.

"Well I'm on the school swim team, the school band, drama club, writer's club, library club, and home economics club," I counted off, "not to mention I am an avid participant of the Army Bunks Summer Military Camp Program."

"You certainly are a busy little beaver," Ms. Elizabeth smiled.

"I like to keep busy because of dad's work. He tries to seem me on my meets and plays when he can."

"Margaret tells us you play as well," she replied.

"Oh yes ma'am I play the piano mostly and the guitar…but I don't have one of them…well I did but it got smashed over New Year's," I sighed.

"What happened?" the Colonel asked.

"Mr. Burns' daughter threw it out of the window and told everyone it was self defense because I hit her…I hit her after she threw it out the window," I replied sulking.

"Burns?" Howitzer asked.

"He's a meany papa that was at Mr. Hawkeye's. He said Estie was a bad player but she's not! She's good. She's teaching me!" Dylan defended.

"You're teaching him? Oh wonderful can you play something for us after supper Dylan?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

Dylan smiled and nodded.

"Why hasn't Pierce bought you a new guitar? I'm sure he can afford it," the Colonel replied.

"We've been really busy and all," I sighed.

* * *

After supper and Ms. Elizabeth and I had cleaned the kitchen; Dylan and I sat down at the little piano in the living room.

"So far he's only learned _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ by himself," I explained.

The adults nodded as I whispered to Dylan and sat sideways on the bench.

He had a few flats and went slow but he got the song out and when he was done he bit his lip looking at me.

"We got to work on it but that was better than my own first performance," I smiled.

Sure it was a white lie but he's five and needs building up.

"That was excellent sweetie," Ms. Elizabeth smiled as the adults clapped.

Dylan jumped off the bench and ran to Ms. Elizabeth hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Estelle why don't you play a little something for us now," Margaret suggested.

"Hmm what to play," I replied as I spun around and started a living swing tune.

I heard Ms. Elizabeth clap after a few seconds and soon I heard Dylan laughing about his grandparents dancing together.

* * *

_Margaret watched her parents smiling. She knew she was getting close to Estelle and Hawkeye. It appeared even her father liked Estelle too as her parents danced to the girl's music._

* * *

I sat in bed that night reading Aladdin. There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Miss Margaret poking her head in.

"Hi," I smiled.

"I wanted to check on you before bed. You okay in here?" she asked coming in and shutting the door.

"Yes ma'am it's very comfortable," I nod.

"Good," she smiled sitting on the end of the bed. She started to look nervous so I shut by book and but it on the table giving her my full attention.

"Estelle…will you honestly tell me why you like the army?" she asked.

"I like it because it's never constant and always changing. Sometimes there is war and sometimes you're just bouncing from post to post with nothing really to do. I also like going places," I answered.

"I see," she nodded, "I have something else to ask."

"All right," I nodded.

"What do you think of me? Really," she said.

"You are very pretty and an awesome mom to Dylan. You're very nice but you have a bad temper and are as stubborn as daddy. Over all I give you a 9.9 and say you are a very cool person…and if I get to officially see you called Mrs. Pierce I will not be jealous of daddy getting a new favorite girl but expect you tuck me in at night even though I am already a teenager because I plan to keep my childishness," I smirk.

She laughed and kissed my head.

"You are something else. Would you like me to tuck you in?" she asked.

I grinned and pulled the covers from under me climbing in. She pulled them around me and kissed my head again as she turn the lap off from beside the bed.

"Sleep tight Little Hawkeye," Margaret whispered and left.

"Sleep tight…Maggie," I replied drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Once again all of the translations I get from the internet. _

_**Chapter 11: Dancing in the Store**_

About two days before daddy was due home Miss Margaret had to go grocery shopping. She took me and Dylan with her. We went to the grocery store in town and ran into someone that apparently only Maggie knew.

The guy was tall and broad shoulder with a furry set of eyebrows that looked like one eyebrow. He had a smug look on his face and a cleft chin as he smiled what I can only guess is his charming smile.

My dad's smile is far better.

"Donald!?" Maggie exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Margaret. My you are looking pretty…fertile," he smirked eyeing me and Dylan.

"Uh kids you go pick out some cereal okay," Margaret smiled.

"Okay mommy," Dylan nodded as I picked up.

"Come on bud," I stated.

We walked to the end of the aisle and out of sight but we kept close to listen in.

"What are you doing here?" Margaret asked.

"I'm on a short vacation leave. What are you doing here…with a teenager?" Donald asked.

"She's not mine I'm watching her for a friend while he's at a business conference," Margaret stated.

"What about the little one?" he asked.

"That's my son," Margaret stated.

"I heard you got remarried. I'm stationed with your ex," Donald smirked.

"Is that supposed to worry me?" Margaret asked.

"Why? Should it?" Donald asked.

"Donald I've got to get the kids home. What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just wondering how long before you leave the kid. You leave everything else," Donald stated and walked off.

* * *

"My mummy won't leave me. She loves me," Dylan stated as we headed to the cereal aisle.

"I know," I replied, "people like my dad and your mom don't leave people like us. We're the kids we're special."

"Yeah special…let's get those," he replied pointing to the Fruit Loops.

He jumped up trying to reach it.

"Here hang on squirt," I laughed and got the box. I was about to give it to him when an idea struck me and I held just a few inches out of his reach.

"Hey! Estie stop it!" He laughed glaring at the same time as he tried to get it.

"Oh come on little guy you can do it. Stretch those arms," I laughed and started twirling around him with the box.

"Hey don't dance away!" Dylan pouted.

"Pouting is not allowed solider," I stated.

"Please can I have it? It's supposed to be mine anyways not yours," he replied.

"You've got a point. Okay," I nodded and gave him the box just as Maggie came around the corner.

"Oh lookie who it is Dylan," I laughed twirling around in my little dance.

"Estelle what on earth are you doing?" Margaret laughed although it didn't reach her eyes. You knew something was wrong even if we hadn't heard the conversation.

"Just teasing. Maggie can I call daddy tonight?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," she nodded taking the cereal from Dylan and putting it in the buggy.

I smiled and wrapped around one of her arms as we walked.

* * *

"Hello?"

I smiled hearing his voice.

"Hi daddy!" I and Dylan shouted. Dylan was sitting on my lap by the phone in the hall.

Margaret was in her room putting clothes up the Colonel and his wife had left the day before.

We heard him chuckle before answering.

"Hey kids how's Margaret?" he asked.

"Actually daddy she might be feeling down. She ran into a sleazy guy she knew and he said some things," I replied.

"OH I see…I'll talk to her next then. Are you behaving?" dad asked.

"Yes sir I am. Oh and I have a question," I replied.

"What is it?" dad asked.

"Io so che non è lungo, ma non hai vita abbastanza tempo? Chiedete a sposare prego," I replied in Italian. (I know it's not long but haven't you waist enough time? Ask her to marry you please.)

There was a long pause.

"Daddy?" I called.

"Si vuole che lei fosse tua madre non è vero?" he asked. (You want her to be your mother don't you?)

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"Let's see how much trust I get right now okay kiddo?" dad stated.

"I know what that means," I smirked over the phone, "you have a scheme by Jove!"

I heard dad laugh.

"Okay munchkin, squirt you kids be good and go to bed okay," dad stated.

"Si signore," me and Dylan answered in Italian. (Yes sir)

Dad laughed and asked for Margaret.

"Mommy!! Daddy wants to talk to you!" Dylan called up the stairs.

"Okay I got the extension," she answered us.

I put down the receiver. I was nosey but daddy was right we needed her trust.

* * *

_"Hey," Margaret sighed sitting on her bed. _

_"Hey yourself mama," he laughed. _

_"Oh Hawk, I really don't know why he does that," Margaret stated. _

_"I would hope it's because I trusts me and likes me," Hawkeye answered, "he's a great kid Margaret." _

_"Considering his mother," she said dejectedly. _

_"What's that mean you are a great mom," Hawkeye replied, "why else would I trust you with me little girl." _

_"Little girl? I met her boyfriend Hawk I don't think she's little anymore," Margaret laughed._

_"She'll always be my little girl. Brad was respectful wasn't he?" Hawkeye asked. _

_"Oh he was very clear he was not breaking your rules no matter what," Margaret laughed._

_ "I am a mean daddy," Hawkeye laughed and then turned serious, "Margaret who did you see at the store?"_

_"She told you then?" Margaret sighed lying back on her bed. _

_"She's worried about you Margaret. So tell me what happened," Hawkeye replied._

_ "I saw Donald. He said he knew my other ex-husband. He asked me…he asked me how long it would be before I left Dylan. Hawkeye do I really leave everybody?" Margaret asked crying._

_"Margaret that's not true. You're just afraid of being hurt and your guarded. You left all those guys because they hurt you. It's understandable," he replied._

_ "Really?" Margaret sniffed._

_ "Completely," Hawkeye replied, "Well I got to go now. I love you Maggie and I'll see you in a few days okay?" _

_"I love you to Hawk,' Margaret replied as he hung up the phone and then she did._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Engagement**_

Three o'clock on Friday and for once I was free!

I had no club meetings or swim team meetings. I had homework done. I was free!

Then to top it off daddy was taking us all out to a special dinner and Romero's!

"Bye everybody!" I shouted grabbing my book bag as the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Where you going Estie?" Holly asked.

"Maggie and Dad are both working over. I got to get squirt and make sure we're ready for dinner," I shout already to the door.

"All right have a good weekend!" Holly shouted as she and my friends waved their hands.

I waved back and headed out of the school down the street to the cross walk and then to the elementary school.

* * *

_"You want to come over today?" Henry Jones asked Dylan as they got their things ready to go home._

_"Na I'm going to spend the weekend with Estelle. She's coming to get me since mommy's busy," Dylan stated. _

_"She's nice. I wish my brother was that nice," Henry sighed. He had an eighteen year old brother that hated being seen with him._

_"Yeah she's cool I just hope mommy says yes tonight," Dylan stated as they left the building. _

_"Yes?" Henry asked. _

_"I'll tell ya later. There's Estelle," Dylan replied running to the girl._

* * *

I saw Dylan chatting to one of his friends and I realized that if tonight went like daddy wanted then I might get to come pick him up a lot more…or Maggie would come get me!

"Hey buddy!" I waved as he started running to me.

"Hi Estelle!" he grinned hugging me as I got on my knees.

"Hey how was school?" I asked as he pulled away.

"It was good. Summer is next week!" he said excitedly.

"I know we'll going to Army Summer Camp soon," I grinned as I stood and took his hand.

We lived about a five to ten minute drive from the school so it was normal a twenty to thirty minute walk.

"Estelle," Dylan called after we were half way home.

"Yeah squirt what is it?" I asked looking down at him.

"Why does daddy want us there tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Actually I don't know. I guess so Maggie knows we like the idea or I guess to keep her unawares," I shrugged.

"Oh…okay. So we're going to your home first?" he asked.

"Yeah we have to. I have to get the ring and get ready first," I nodded, "and then we'll go to your home and get you ready."

"Sounds good. I want to look as handsome as daddy," Dylan stated.

I laughed as we headed down my street to my house.

* * *

_"Ms. Houlihan…Ms Houlihan!" a young nurse shouted waving her hands in front of Margaret. _

_Margaret blinked and focused on the girl. _

_"What is it Daphne?" Margaret asked. _

_"I've been calling you for ten minutes about Mrs. Appleton who you just saw," Daphne stated handing Margaret the chart._

_Margaret looked it over and wrote something down before handing it to the younger nurse._

_"So what's on your mind?" Daphne asked. _

_"None of your concern Nurse Gregory," Margaret snapped turning to her last few charts. _

_"Ah so it's the hunky Doctor Pierce?" Daphne smirked. _

_Margaret glared at the girl. _

_"Daphne go to your charts," Head Nurse Nancy Kerrigan snapped._

_"Yes ma'am," Daphne nodded and hurried off._

_"Thanks Nancy," Margaret sighed. _

_"You are rather out of it Margaret," Nancy stated. _

_Margaret sighed, "What am I going to do? I can't stop thinking about him." _

_"My advice…enjoy it," Nancy smiled, "just don't let it interfere with your work." _

_Margaret nodded and continued her charts._

* * *

_"Somebody is looking mighty happy today," Doctor Ferguson smirked as he entered Hawkeye's office._

_Hawkeye shook his head and focused on the doctor. _

_"Margaret again?" Jimmy Ferguson grinned. _

_"Tonight I ask her. I'll have the kids with us so she knows that want us to be a family too," Hawkeye grinned. _

_"You've been great with Estelle, Ben I'm looking forward to see what you do with this kid as well," Jimmy stated as he left._

* * *

"Where is everybody?" We heard dad's voice down stairs.

Maggie, Dylan, and I grinned as we left Maggie's bedroom and headed down the stairs. Dad was dressed in my favorite black suit of his with his face clean shaven and his hair just right.

"Wow guys you all look fantastic!" daddy grinned looking at all of us.

He took Maggie's hand and spun her into his arms kissing her sweetly.

"You look especially delectable," he stated.

"Hawk watch it we have the kids," Margaret warned.

"Right. Kids are we ready?" he looked at us with a special look. Even Dylan had realized this look meant that we better have our parts of his surprise.

"Locked and loaded," Dylan stated.

I just smiled flicking my black hair over my shoulder.

"All right…and as a special treat," dad stated opening the door.

Maggie gasped seeing a black limousine outside waiting for us.

"Hawkeye you didn't," Margaret gasped.

"Yes I did," dad nodded as the chauffeur opened the door for us all.

We got in first and then Maggie followed by dad as the car drove off to one of the most expensive Italian restaurants in town.

"What's the occasion?" Margaret asked.

"No reason I just thought we've have a really up town night tonight," dad answered.

We got to the restaurant at about seven thirty and were taken to a table in a corner that was one of the rounded booths. We ordered drinks and our food and then started small talk.

"So how was everyone's day?" dad asked.

"I made a 98 on the biology test and Mrs. Popper said she liked my research paper so maybe I did good on it," I shrugged.

"I drew a picture of all of us for art class and I got all the fractions right thanks to Estie helping me," Dylan stated.

"Mine was the same old same old," Margaret shrugged.

"I had a light day actually," dad stated, "and great job on the classes kids. I want to see that picture when we get home Dylan."

"Yes sir," Dylan nodded.

Our food arrived a about fifteen minutes later and we dug right in.

"Oh dad I meant to tell you. I got mine and Dylan's drafts in the mail today. We leave the 13th of June," I replied.

"You're sure you want to take him four days early Estelle?" dad asked.

"General Cruthers said I could," I replied.

"Is that okay if he leaves for camp early Margaret?" dad asked.

"I guess it is. He's really excited and the pamphlet did seem really nice," Margaret shrugged.

"All right are you going with Brad and Jamie?" dad asked.

Jamie was Brad's older brother. He was eighteen.

"Yeah the guys already said they'd drive us," I nodded.

"You trust her with two teenage boys?" Margaret asked.

"The guys know the rules. And if they break them…"

"I can kick their butts and I always have my knife," I added smirking.

Maggie rolled her eyes at me.

After they'd finished their supper Maggie and Daddy stood to dance and gave us the signal.

"Come on squirt," I whispered as we quickly slipped out of our booth and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, hey boys it's my youngest son's girlfriend!" the head chef chuckled.

"Hey Mr. K how's it cooking?" I grinned.

The other chefs and workers smiled at me.

"It's going good. What'd you eat tonight?" he smiled.

"Shrimp Scampi with the angel hair pasta. It was Perfecto!" I smiled.

"Good now what are you doing in here?" he grinned.

"This is why I'm here," I smiled pulling out a small red velvet box. I opened it to show him the old silver ring with the blue and white diamond stones.

"Wow," Mr. Killingworth whistled.

"Yeah it was grandma's. Daddy wants you to bring out your best desert with this on it. He's proposing," I smiled brightly.

"Hawkeye's going to be my daddy!" Dylan stated.

"We'll give you our best," Mr. Killingworth replied taking the box.

"You rock Mr. K," I grinned kissing his cheek as we left the kitchen and slipped back to our table.

* * *

"This is on the house by request of the head chef," the waiter; Bobby grinned winking at me as he placed four plates in front of all of us.

"Tell Walter thanks for us," dad nodded.

"Yeah tell him thanks Bobby," I smiled.

"Will do Little Star," Bobby nodded and walked off.

"You two certainly know a lot of people here," Margaret smiled.

"Bobby is a senior at school and the head chef is Brad's dad," I explained.

"Oh," Margaret nodded looking down at the pie. She gasped seeing a gleaming ring on the top of hers.

The ring was a 14 karat white gold band with tiny sapphires and diamonds half way around the rim. There were two 2.5 mm round sapphires on either side of an emerald cut white diamond.

"H-Hawkeye?" Margaret questioned.

Me and Dylan smiled scooting closer as dad got out of his seat and got on one knee.

"Margaret we've been through hell together and we made it. You have a beautiful son and I have a beautiful daughter. Margaret I love you more than anything and I want to make us all a family. I want you to be my wife. I want us to be together," Hawkeye replied.

"Yes…I yes," Margaret nodded.

Hawkeye grinned and took the ring off the pie slipping it on her finger.

"Yes!" Dylan and I shouted trusting our fists in the air.

Hawkeye and Margaret laughed before kissing.

* * *

**A/n: There is still more to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: A New Job Possibility **_

"Where are they!?" Dylan whined.

"They're always late," I shrugged, "NO worries we'll get there."

"But…But…"

"No buts. Butts are for ashtrays. Now Estelle said a few minutes so you can wait," Margaret stated.

"Yes mama," Dylan sighed.

"Hey mom…don't forget that if it goes I'd like a light yellow dress," I stated as we sat in the living room of Miss Margaret's house.

"Yes actually I was thinking that yellow would be a good color for the wedding. Lord this is going fast," Margaret sighed from the notebook she was writing in.

"Well you and daddy wanted it fast," I shrugged.

"Fair enough," Margaret laughed.

A car horn honk outside followed by a knock at the door.

"Finally!" Dylan sighed.

"I got it," I grinned and hurried out of the living room.

"Hey baby ready?" Brad asked as he stood in the door.

Outside was Jamie combing his blonde hair back in the rearview mirror.

"Yep come on in," I smiled and waved at Jamie to come in.

Jamie nodded and was running in the house seconds before I shut the door.

"Margaret and Dylan! This is Jamie, Brad's older brother," I stated entering the living room with them.

"Nice to meet you Jamie," Margaret smiled extending her hand.

"Good to see you to ma'am," Jamie said shaking her hand. "And don't worry ma'am I've had my license almost two year and two months now and I've never had a wreck. Also I respect Estelle as a little sister and never try anything with her."

"I must say you two are pretty well mannered," Margaret laughed.

"In two weeks Dylan will be just like us," Jamie grinned.

Margaret laughed, "Well have fun…do the children get to call?"

"OH yes ma'am everyone is allowed ten minutes every two nights after seven before lights out. And because Dylan is Estelle's future brother he may get special treatment. Estelle is one of the General's favorites," Jamie laughed.

"I see," Margaret nodded.

"Well we better get going," I stated.

"Yeah!" Dylan exclaimed grabbing his backpack. We grabbed the rest of the bags and load the car before heading of with a wave to Miss Margaret.

* * *

_Hawkeye didn't get home till after nine that night. He wondered if he should just go home but decided instead to check in on his fiancée. He also really needed to talk to her about some things. _

_ He knocked on the door and was surprised when she answered._

_ "Hi Ben," Margaret smiled. _

_"Hey Margaret," he grinned kissing her lips, "Why are you still up?" _

_"Going through wedding preparations. Oh the kids got to the camp safe. Dylan called after seven just chatting away at everything. He said it was fun and he couldn't wait till everyone else shows up," Margaret laughed. _

_ "That's great," Hawkeye laughed, "What about Estelle?"_

_ "She said she'll call you tomorrow and she did get Lieutenant," Margaret laughed. _

_Hawkeye laughed as she led him to the kitchen where she had a quaint dinner for two with candle light. _

_"Smells good," Hawkeye stated holding Margaret close._

_ "It's just spaghetti and meatballs," Margaret stated._

_ "I was talking about you," he smiled nibbling at her neck. _

_"Mmm H-Hawkeye," she breathed. _

_"Yes?" he asked kissing her shoulder. _

_"Oh Hawkeye," she moaned turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. The two entered into a series of heated kisses. _

_ Thirty minutes later they were seated at the table alternating between light banter and eating. When they finished and Margaret started to do the dishes Hawkeye broke the news. _

_ "Margaret I got a call from Potter today," Ben stated._

_ "Oh really? What'd he say?" she asked._

_ "Well he's excited about the wedding of course just like everyone. He and Mildred are coming," Hawkeye stated._

_ "Oh good," Margaret nodded._

_ "He's thinking about completely retiring too. You know he is about seventy-seven now," Hawkeye stated. _

_ "Yes, that's sad he's going to retire though," Margaret replied. _

_"And there is more to it," Hawkeye stated. _

_"What?" Margaret asked turning to look at him. _

_"He's offered me and BJ the practice," Hawkeye stated. _

_ Margaret gasped and quickly sat down. _

_"Hawkeye that… I…"_

_ "I know it would mean less money and moving but it would be close to both the Potters and Hunnicutts; if they decide to take it that is, and I could spend more time with Estelle, and Dylan and you," Hawkeye stated. _

_"Plus you'd have your own practice," Margaret nodded, "I think you should take it." _

_"Yes," Hawkeye nodded. _

_ "You don't sound excited," Margaret frowned. _

_"I'm worried about our kids…I'll have to tell them tomorrow and see what they say," Hawkeye sighed, "Ever since I got Estelle I've vowed not to do anything without her knowing first."_

_ "That's admirable…I usually just tell Dylan we're moving and that's it," Margaret sighed._

_ Hawkeye squeezed her hand and smiled, "You're a great mom Margaret and you will be great with Estelle."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Uh-huh……okay….yes sir I'll tell him. Yes sir we'll call you in a few days and tell you sir. By daddy I love you," I nodded and hung up the phone.

"What'd dad say?" Dylan asked as we left the main office and headed to our barracks.

"He's got a new job offer. He's thinking of taking over Grandpa Potter's job with Uncle BJ," I explained.

"Oh that sounds great!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yeah but if he does we leave home and move to Missouri. We have to leave all our friends and everything," I stated.

"Oh," Dylan sighed.

"Yes we need to do some serious thinking the next two days little man," I sighed as I took him to his tent.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: House Hunting**_

_Reveille _played loud and clear over the intercom speakers around camp. Today was mine and Dylan's last day at camp.

We'd talked over a lot and had agreed that the move would be new family start and that's what we had told dad. So now we had to leave camp two days early because we needed to fly to Missouri and find a new house. Dad and Margaret wanted us to start the new school after summer not sometime in Christmas. That was okay because we were hoping the Hunnicutt's would be neighbors as they'd agreed to the job too!

So I got up and got into my boots and army greens. Everyone always thought it weird I liked the army and dad hated it…but I guess some things just skip generations you know.

After I'd tossed my black hair in a ponytail I hurried outside for calisthenics; definitely my most hated part of the whole experience.

"All right you maggots I want to see those jumping jacks jumping! And one-one, one-two …" Captain Killingworth snapped jumping with the children. Brad loved being in charge of a bunch of us.

"Yo Lieutenant Pierce!" Major Killingworth shouted. Jamie was a Major.

"Yes sir Major!?" I called stopping my work out and saluting.

"General Cruthers wants you in his office ASAP," Jamie stated saluting me.

"Sir, yes sir," I nod and ran off to the main bunker.

* * *

_"Ben it's only two weeks of the year maybe three. Don't you think if they want to we can let them come back up here?" Margaret asked. _

_She was on the phone packing a bag for the plane ride for the weekend. _

_"I'd thought about it and I think we can," Hawkeye answered on the phone, "Margaret are you almost ready? I just called the cab company to pick up the kids and I called Cruthers." _

_"Yes I am are you coming to get me?" she asked._

_ "You bet. By baby," he stated and the line went dead. _

_Margaret smiled and hung up the phone._

_

* * *

  
_

"Estelle you've been a good team member here. We're going to miss you at War Games Day tomorrow," General Cruthers stated. He was a tall balding man that I could get to laugh. I think that's why he liked me.

"I'm going to miss it sir. Especially because it would have been Dylan's first," I sighed, "But I'm excited about a transfer sir."

"I see. Well Lieutenant Pierce I have a gift for your new post and I'm eager for the essay you'll bring to me next summer," Cruthers told me as he pulled from his old uniform a little box.

"General you didn't have to do that," I stated but tore through the packaging anyway.

Inside the box I found a brand new Swiss army knife with my nickname even engraved on it.

"Gee thanks a lot General," I stated.

"I noticed the one you always carry was getting old," Cruthers stated.

"Thanks it means a lot sir. You're a great commander sir," I saluted.

He saluted be back and winked at me before he said, "Now get out of here before I change my mind about drafting you next year."

"Sir yes sir," I laughed and hurried to finish packing.

* * *

_"Do you see them anywhere?" Margaret asked nervously as she paced._

_ "Margaret come down they'll be here," Ben laughed pulling her into his lap, "They'll be here."_

_ "We'll miss the plane. I thought you said Estelle was always on time?" Margaret sighed. _

_"She is but remember we can't control the taxi driver," Hawkeye chuckled kissing Margaret's cheek._

"Come on come on let's go!" Dylan stated.

"You go on," I laughed paying the driver, "I'll follow you."

Dylan grinned at me and just sped off.

* * *

_"Look there they are…well there's Dylan," Hawkeye stated. _

_Margaret looked were Benjamin had indicated and smiled seeing her son. _

_"Hi mummy!" Dylan called._

_ "Hi baby," Margaret laughed grabbing him up in a hug as he finally reached them. _

I could see dad smiling and talking with Dylan as Maggie held him and I had to smile approaching them. It looked like real family moment and we weren't even real yet.

"Hi guys sorry we're late but the cabby got all turned around on the back roads and wouldn't listen to me," I explained setting the two book bags and rucksacks down.

Dylan and I were in regular clothes again only I had dad's old army jacket on. Dad let me have his jacket years ago and I took very good care of it. Sometimes I even sprayed it with his cologne so it stayed smelling like him.

"That's fine. Come on we'll get these sacks and suitcases checked while they catch up," Dad stated grabbing Dylan's sack and two suitcases.

I grabbed my sack and followed.

* * *

_"This has got to be the most boring thing ever!" Benny sighed angrily._

_ "We've only seen seven houses," Erin stated. _

_"And it's boring! I don't care what the house looks like as along as I don't have to share a room with you," Benny snapped._

_ "Whoa whoa guys why can't you get along like Estelle and Dylan?" BJ asked._

_ "They haven't known each other long enough," Benny grumbled as the car went down the road._

_

* * *

  
_

"Okay last house we're looking at today I swear," dad stated as he pulled to the curb yet again.

The real estate agent was in the drive way and the Hunnicutt's were behind us. We'd been looking at houses all day today!

"I'm tired," Dylan whined.

"Come on I'll give you a lift," I sighed pulling him onto my back as we climbed out of the car. Dylan and I looked up at the house and gawked.

This was the house I was sure. It was painted white with red shutters and a red door with an old brass knocker. The home was Victorian in style and it had a cool tower to it with a wrap around porch, garage, and a wooden swing.

"Coool!" Dylan and I stated.

"I think they like this one," the real estate man laughed. I think is name was Norman.

"It's really nice but isn't it kind of big?" Margaret asked.

"It's five bedrooms and four baths with an attic, living room, kitchen, dining room, and the tower of course," the man grinned.

"I like the one by it," Erin stated.

The house just next door was Colonial like and two stories with a wide porch that had a porch swing too. It had a garage also and a balcony over the front of the house. It was cream colored with a blue door.

"That one is for sale also," Norman nodded.

The four of us looked at each other before we split into twos and ran into the two houses. Needless to say mum and Aunt Peg loved both houses and the dads bought them. We were really going to be neighbors now.

"Glad there is a fence between us though," BJ laughed as we all sat at the Potters after supper.

"Fences make good neighbors I don't want those awful Hunnicutt kids over all the time," dad nodded.

"What about those Pierce children dear. That little girl is so odd," Peg teased leaning on BJ.

"You know what just for that I'm going to come to your house every day and bug you," I stated.

Everyone laughed as Grandma Mildred brought in cookies for us.


End file.
